Tied Up in your Love
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha head out alone to find a rumored jewel shard possessed by a demon and end up in quite a compromising position. Oneshot. LimeLemon warning.


First, I really have no idea where this came from. Seriously. o.o I guess it might have something to do with that I haven't wrote something like this in a long time and I've had this urge to do so for quite a while as well. It was just…bottled up inside me, and I just had to write it down and get it out of my system, you know? It was increasingly annoying because when I very suddenly decided to write this, I was in the middle of reading a shot full of lemony goodness (naughty me XD) and it just struck me.

So yeah. I was going to keep this a heavy lime, but…I guess my hands had other ideas. XD Lol. Not to mention that my perverted mind was all up for it too. God. What is wrong with me?

Second, yes, I know the title is quite lame. But gimme a break. It was like three in the morning. So please excuse any grammar mistakes as well. My hentai drugged and sleep deprived mind may have missed some. But it would be nice if you pointed them out to me so I can fix 'em. Buwahahaha.

Anyhoot, I guess I'll let you enjoy this limey and lemony filled oneshot. Yum-yum.

**Warning:** This oneshot contains a _lemon_. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, but I do own the ugly green…thing.

* * *

**Tied Up in your Love**

It was quiet as the two of them walked through Inuyasha's Forest, the compatible silence between them light and comfortable while the only sounds that echoed about them were the soft song of birds overhead and the whistling of the wind as a warm zephyr rustled red clothes and swayed raven black hair gently.

They were both silent, not wanting to break the comfortable hush that had blanketed over them since they left Kaede's village a while ago. The others had decided stay behind, dubbing that the rumored threat was not worth all of them going, and only needing the one person who could see the jewel shard and the one possessing the strength and skill to destroy the demon that held it.

Kagome sucked in a breath of clean, fresh air and released it in a sigh, tilting her face back and letting the afternoon sun kiss her face with its warmth. "Isn't this nice, Inuyasha? Just the two of us, walking through the forest on such a beautiful day?" the girl from the future asked, closing her eyes as a warm breeze drifted past and caressed her face gently.

Her hanyou companion scoffed in reply, arms folded across his haori clad chest and face set in his usual scowl. "It'd be _nice_ if we can find the damned demon even sooner and kill it so we can have that jewel shard," Inuyasha stated gruffly and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Don't you ever just let yourself enjoy your surroundings every once in a while? And besides," Kagome added, smiling at him, "We hardly ever get to be alone anymore, and it's a nice change. Don't you agree?"

Inuyasha's cheeks heated at her added comment and he glanced at her quickly before looking away, grumbling something under his breath.

Her smile faded and Kagome sighed, shaking her head slightly. _Way to start a conversation, Kagome. You just _had_ to go and add a comment like that, didn't you? _ Kagome scowled inwardly at herself and while she was mentally beating herself up, she didn't notice the way Inuyasha suddenly tensed beside her or the growl that was slowly working its way up his throat to escape his past his lips at a dangerous volume.

But when a muscled arm was thrust out in front of her, Kagome froze in her tracks and gaze up at her companion with a slightly puzzled look, but it quickly changed into that of alarm when she saw the deadly look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, biting her lip and readying her bow for any surprise attacks.

Inuyasha growled and his hand flexed on the hilt of his sword, his ears twitching this way and that as he tried to pinpoint the threat's location. "I smell a rat," he growled lowly, stepping in front of Kagome and shielding her from the beady eyes he knew were watching them.

Kagome sucked in a breath and remained silent, looking around and absently nocking an arrow in her bow.

"I know you're there, you little fuck, so why don't you come out 'n' show yourself and make this easier for both of us," Inuyasha bellowed out, amber eyes narrowing and lips pulling back in a snarl. His nose scrunched up and he coughed once, bring his forearm up to block the horrible stench that invaded his nose as the creature grew nearer.

His ears flicked back when he heard a soft coughing behind him and he spared a look over his shoulder to see Kagome covering her nose and mouth with both hands, her eyes slightly watering.

"My god, what is that _smell?_" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands over her nose and mouth.

"Hell if I know, but I can tell you that whatever this thing is, it doesn't know much about personal hygiene." He coughed again. "Or baths, for that matter."

The stench grew stronger and stronger until finally the owner of said smell literally rolled out of the bushes to their right to come to a half in front of them a few feet away, black beady eyes narrowed as the creature stared at them warily.

"The fuck is _that?_" were the first words out of Inuyasha's mouth when the creature rolled to a stop in front of them. The…_thing_ was a sickly shade of green, with only wisps of gray hair on its balding head, warts dotting the green scalp. The creature wore some sort of brown tunic that swallowed the frail body, its arms and legs nothing but skin and bone. Its eyes were huge, practically taking up most of its wrinkled face and its fangy mouth was currently curved downwards in an attempted snarl as it glared at them. The demon was hunched over, its gnarled hands clutching something that looked suspiciously like a demon's droppings.

Kagome blanched and swooned behind Inuyasha and would have surely fainted had it not been for the clawed hand that grabbed her wrist and dragged her up against a strong body. Kagome gratefully leaned against him, trying to get some air between her hands without taking in the god-awful stench emitting form the creature before them.

Inuyasha growled at the thing, and surprisingly, it growled back. Glancing down at the woman beside him to make sure she wouldn't pass out any time soon, he allowed her to lean against him as he lowed his arm and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, his eyes watering as the stink reached his nose, but he determinedly kept his face in a scowl, wielding his sword in front of him as it transformed to his Father's Fang.

What really caught his attention, though, was the bucket of objects strapped to its hunched back, the thing brimming to the top with a bunch of miscellaneous things, broken tools, and pieces of earth such as rocks and sticks.

_The hell is this thing? Some kind of ugly demon hermit? _Inuyasha thought as the thing glared at him with his large black eyes, eyes that made it seem that they were looking straight through him.

Shaking his head, the hanyou growled and pointed his fang at the creature, which hissed and backed away a few steps.

"Listen here, you little cretin," he began but was interrupted when he felt a soft nudge in his back from behind. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome who was staring at the thing with a look of distaste.

"Kagome?" he asked and she gazed up at him.

"It…it has a jewel shard," she said softly then returned her attention to the stinking demon in front of them. "It's in that little pack he's got on his back."

Jaw set, Inuyasha nodded then turned back to glare at his small opponent.

"Alright, I know you have a jewel shard, so hand it over, and this won't have to get ugly." Inuyasha demanded but the demon only hissed and reached behind him to rummage around in the pack he sported on his back.

For a moment Inuyasha thought it was actually going to comply to his order but all such thoughts flew out the window then the creature very suddenly shrieked, a loud, piercing sound echoing throughout the woods and Inuyasha cursed, ears pinning to his head and eyes screwing shut tight.

"Damn it!" he yelled, and cracked an eye open to see Kagome standing beside him, her hands rammed up against her ears to block out the retched sound and her eyes firmly shut, a few tears of pain escaping her tightly close lids.

"Inuyasha…make it stop!" she pleaded, grinding her teeth together.

Growling, the half-demon forced his eyes to open and raised Tetsusaiga, obvious strain etched onto his features as he glared at the shrieking demon. "You little son of a bitch, I'll kill you for causing Kagome pain!" And with that last threat, he was about to slash his sword down and end the painful shrieking but before the Fang could make contact with the creature's ugly hide, the demon abruptly cut of its shrieking and hissed before darting forward so fast that Inuyasha didn't even know where he had disappeared to until he quite suddenly felt a warm body pressed up against his chest and he yelped in surprise, looking down to see a head full of dark hair under his chin as the Tetsusaiga dropped from his hand.

"K-Kagome?!" he squeaked out, his cheeks flaming with heat but the awkwardness was fleeting because the next thing he felt were his legs being tightly bound together with Kagome's legs tangled in his own. "Wh-what the—?!"

"He's-he's tying us together, Inuyasha! I-I can't move! I don't know—he's got some sort of wire or string he's using to keep us from moving and tied together!" Kagome explained, her arms automatically going up to wind around his neck for better balance, her legs being tightly bound together with her feet pressed close to one another.

Having similar thoughts and his feet and legs in comparable conditions, Inuyasha's arms wrapped about her waist as they wobbled left and right, back and forth, all the while trying not to topple over as the creature ran in fast circles around them, a chocking cackle emitting from his twisted mouth as he continue to wrap the wire around them until he was satisfied. Making an efficient knot at their knees, the creature cackled again then bounded off into the forest, taking its stench with it.

Neither dog-demon nor schoolgirl seemed to notice this as they fought to stay upright, leaning their weight this way and that to keep from tumbling to the ground and ending up in a compromising position.

But it was kind of hard to concentrate when you had the object of your desires pressed up against you quite snuggly and without even an inch of space between you and Inuyasha was finding it rather difficult to keep his train of thoughts in a pure direction as Kagome kept wiggling against him, her hands gripping his shoulders and her face inches from his chest. Her scent invaded his senses and he inwardly groaned, clenching his eyes shut as that warm familiar feeling began to pool in the pit of his stomach and slowly crawl its way southward to his groin. _Oh, fuck no… Not now, any time but now! _

"Ow! Inuyasha, it's digging into my legs!" Kagome complained, squirming and trying to dislodge the wire from her sensitive bare flesh.

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, this isn't exactly comfortable for me either, y'know!" he countered, placing his hands on her hips and twisting their bodies to help try and dislodge the wire that was causing his bitch discomfort.

_Fucking little bastard, I'll kill it when I get outta here! _Inuyasha thought vehemently, hissing when Kagome unknowingly ground up against him. _Fuck, she's killing me…_

"Kagome…stop," he breathed, digging his claws into her hips lightly.

Kagome gasped and jumped as she felt his claws dig into her flesh and she stopped squirming, shooting her head up and knocking his chin up in the process.

"Ugh! Damn it, bitch, watch it!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it, honest!" Kagome hastily apologized; leaning back enough for her to gaze up into his slightly flushed face. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she scanned his face and bit her lip, about to say something when Inuyasha abruptly tightened his hold on her waist and she suddenly found herself falling forward, eyes wide as together they toppled to the ground, their lack of moving causing their balance to wane and therefore lose all balance they once had.

Inuyasha grunted and was thankful that Kagome was on top of him so he could take the brunt of the fall, the air leaving his lungs in a _whoosh_ as the object of his lust and affections fell hard on top of him.

"Oof!" Kagome gasped when she landed on the hard chest of her hanyou companion, the momentum of the fall causing her body to slide up against his so that her face was pressed up against his neck and her pelvis resting just below his navel, her breasts flat against the hard plane of his chest.

Inuyasha hissed, but not out of discomfort. He could feel the heat form her core on his abdomen and his lower regions instinctively responded, a tent in his hakama being to form. _Oh fuck…kill me now because I can guarantee Kagome's gonna do it anyway when she finds out…which won't be long now… _

Biting his lip, the hanyou swallowed harshly and stared down at the dark head under his chin, his chest heaving as he tried to control the rapid beat of his heat against his ribcage.

Kagome, for her part, was oblivious to his arousal and was a bit stunned at a new discovery on Inuyasha's neck that she found completely fascinating. _Has that always been there…? _She thought to herself absently as she stared at a single blemish on his flawless flesh, so light that she would have never noticed it from a normal distance. But being this close to him now, she was able to see more clearly and notice things she did not know were there.

She continued to stare at it, licking her dry lips as her chocolate eyes grew half-lidded, the sudden urge to do something rather naughty floating unbidden through her brain.

_I wanna lick it. _

Kagome shifted her weight on his chest and Inuyasha inhaled sharply when she unintentionally ground her pelvis against his abdomen, her heat soaking through the material of the fire rat to scorch his flesh and he involuntarily bucked his hips upwards, instantly regretting it when he felt Kagome freeze on top of him.

…_Shit._

The hard ridge of his erection was happily nestled between Kagome's cheeks and he fought to keep control lest he do something they would both regret later on. His demon side was raging just below the surface, dying to break free and finally claim what was undoubtedly his.

Inuyasha could only hope that Kagome wouldn't sit him to hell after all this was through.

Kagome lay still on his chest, coffee orbs wide as she processed what was currently nestled between her buttocks. _Is that…? Does he…? Do I…? …Oh my _Gawd_…_

…

_I still wanna lick it._

Licking her lips, Kagome ignored the rock-hard shaft between her legs for now and focused on that tempting light pink spot on his neck that was just begging for attention. And who was Kagome to pay no heed to its silent plea?

Mind hazy, eyes glazed over as pure instinct ran through her veins, Kagome leaned forward and darted her tongue out to sample the enticing darkened flesh on his neck, the taste of him sending a jolt through her body that went straight to the apex of her thighs.

_Oh…_ was all that Kagome could think of, as she was quite suddenly aware of the hard shaft that was now poking persistently into her soft bottom. Her head spun and she closed her eyes, her mind clouding over and pressure building up between her legs. She whimpered and pressed her pelvis down, wanting to ease the tension but only succeeding in making it worse.

Inuyasha gasped sharply as her hot tongue touched his flesh, his already rock-hard erection throbbing painfully as she licked and sucked at that damned spot he knew was there, the same spot he's had since he was born. He groaned when she pressed her heat closer to his erection, her damp panties creating a wondrous friction as she absently rubbed against him. _HOLY SHIT I'm doomed…_ Inuyasha thought as a pathetic whine escaped past his lips, his pelvis bucking up and unknowingly seeking that wonderful heat again.

"Kagome…" he groaned, bringing his arms up to grab her arms in an iron grip, prompting her to lift herself on her arms and gaze into the lustful eyes of her hanyou.

Kagome's eyes widened at the heated look in his eyes and it sent a jolt of white hot heat coursing through her veins to gather at her core and throb in time with her heart. She whimpered and buried her face in his neck again, her hot breath sending shocks through his system and making his blood boil. The pressure was just too much…she couldn't take it anymore as she ground her bottom against his hard-on, wanting to release the tension that was steadily building up to coil tightly within her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered, her hands fisting in his haori and clutching him tightly. She panted heavily against his neck, her form trembling and beads of sweat dotting her brow.

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha's claws dug into her arms as he fought to control himself. He'd end up hurting his Kagome if he lost it, and he knew that he could never let that happen. Not Kagome. Never Kagome.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, amber eyes scanning the ground for his discarded weapon and found the Fang lying a few feet away from where they lie. Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and rolled them toward his sword, quickly snatching it from the ground and positioning them so that he was once more lying on his back with Kagome upon him, Tetsusaiga once more transformed as it rested against their legs.

"I'm gonna try cut through the bindings, Kagome. I don't know if it's normal wire or not, but once I make contact with it, you're gonna hafta start moving to make it looser. Got it?" he explained huskily, his hand flexing on the small of her back.

Gulping, Kagome nodded and sucked in a deep breath, releasing it in a shaky breath. "Okay." She said softly and gripped his haori tightly.

Grunting, Inuyasha didn't waste any time and immediately slammed the sword against the wire. And electric jolt journeyed through him at the contact and he gasped, gritting his teeth together and moving his legs along with Kagome's to loosen it up as the wire seemed to glow with a white light, growing hot and sizzling against Kagome's bare legs and his hakama.

Kagome gasped in pain as the wire burned into her already sore legs and she squirmed on top of him, his erection grinding up against her bottom and she tired to concentrate on getting her legs free instead of the magnificent sensation his arousal was inflicting. Luckily the pleasure overrode the pain so she was able to focus more on getting their legs loose than the scent of brunt flesh.

"Almost…there…" he grunted again, the scent of Kagome's burning flesh invading his nose and causing his blood to boil dangerously. With a sudden surge of strength, he released a ragged roar of vigor from his throat and efficiently sliced away the burning wire that bound their legs together. The wire disintegrated when it touched the ground and floated away into nothing in the wind.

They lie there now, panting and sweating on the ground as Inuyasha suddenly lost the adrenaline coursing through his blood and dropped the sword, where it transformed back into its original state upon contact with the ground.

Too sore to move from his chest, Kagome dragged in shaky breaths, her form trembling slightly and her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Inuyasha swallowed and was now all too aware of the throbbing hard-on he sported now that the previous pain of being electrocuted had past and the warm body lying on top of him didn't make matters any better. Finally free of those damn restraints, Inuyasha groaned and rolled over until Kagome was beneath him, his painful erection nestled quite comfortably between her legs.

Kagome stared at up him wide-eyed, the hard ridge of his shaft rubbing against her heat causing all coherent thought to dive headfirst out the window. But when he saw his lips moving, she shook her head and tried to focus on what he was saying instead of the wonderful friction he was making by rocking into her with brief hip thrusts.

"…you alright?" he asked again, not sure she had heard him the first time judging by the glazed look in her eyes. He contented himself by lightly pulsing his hips against her own, enjoying the way her heat enveloped his hard-on.

"I-I'm okay," Kagome finally managed softly, a small, almost shy smile curling her lips.

He jerked his head once then stared down her body at her legs, frowning in concern when he saw the dark lines from where the wire had burned her. His ears pinned back and he looked down at her with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Kagome smiled again and shook her head, raising a shaking hand to touch his flushed cheek gently. "It's o…kay, Inu…yasha. It…wasn't your…fault," she panted, his little hip thrusts beginning to affect her speaking abilities.

Inuyasha smirked inwardly at her broken sentences and deliberately ground his pelvis into hers, hissing in pleasure when she arched up to meet his hips. Growling, Inuyasha kneed her thighs apart and settled himself between them comfortably, tangling his legs with her own and wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Kagome," he growled out lowly, rocking his hips into hers in a circular pattern. "I want you so badly right now," Inuyasha admitted in a husky voice, burying his face in the crook of her neck and suckling the flesh there.

Kagome gasped and gripped his shoulders, eyes wide as he sucked and licked at her neck and ground his arousal into her heat. She cried out softly and whimpered, hugging him close to her body and curling her spine to press against his pelvis. "Inuyasha…I…"

"Shh…" he hushed gently, lifting his head to lick her chin and nip her nose. "Don't talk. Just…just feel, Kagome. I want you to feel me." And with that he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he bucked against her again, his climax building with every thrust and grounding their hips made.

Kagome returned the kiss full heartedly, sinking her hands in his silver mane and running her fingers through the silky tresses. Her hands eventually sought out the two fuzzy appendages atop his head and she massaged them gently, rubbing the base of his ears and slowly working her way up to the tip the back down again.

A growling purr emitted from his chest and Inuyasha broke the kiss to reach down and fumble with the ties of his hakama, finally allowing his straining erection to breath whilst pouring hot kisses down her neck and jaw line.

Kagome didn't have time to think as he pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties, his pulsing arousal scorching the flesh on her thigh as his knuckles brushed against her core and caused her to gasp and arch upward. Inuyasha grinned and nipped her left breast through the fabric of her blouse, teasing her by sliding the knuckle of his middle finger along the wet folds of her womanhood and pushing in slightly before he withdrew and started the torture over again.

Groaning in frustration, Kagome bucked against his hand, wanting him to ease the unbearable tension steadily growing with each slow stroke of his finger. "Inuyasha…please," she begged, tangling her hands in his hair and arching into him.

Chuckling low, Inuyasha nuzzled the valley between her breasts affectionately and finally slid up her body to position herself at her entrance, hands braced on either side of her head as he slowly eased the head of his arousal within her, hissing as her tight muscles constricted around him at the new object penetrating her body.

He continued to slowly ease himself inside her until the tip of his arousal touched the barrier that marked her virginity. Sucking in a sharp breath, he muttered a quick apology and with one powerful thrust, buried himself to the hilt in her velvet heat, swallowing her cry of pain with his mouth as he soothingly massaged her hip with a hand, forcing himself staying stock-still when all he wanted to do was slam into her repeatedly and mark her as his forever.

"Fuck, Kagome…I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt you. T-tell me when to move," he gasped out, teeth clenched tightly and eyes firmly shut as he forced himself to stay still for her sake while her body grew accustomed to having him inside her.

Kagome gasped at the new sensation of his erection filling her and stretching her walls out. The pain tore through her body and she cried out, tears leaking from her tightly shut eyelids. She felt something warm and wet lick away her tears and opened her eyes slowly to find Inuyasha hovering above her, genuine concern filling his amber pools as he gazed down at her own russet orbs.

Inhaling shakily, Kagome pushed back the pain and focused on the pleasure that was slowly taking place of the sting between her legs and she whimpered, closing her eyes and rocking her hips into his experimentally. Pleasure she had never known before exploded throughout her body and she moaned, a shudder coursing down her spine and back.

"Y-you can m-move now," Kagome whispered breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bucking her hips, driving his hard-on deeper within her body.

Inuyasha gasped as she bucked into him, causing him to go deeper in her heat and he groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he withdrew from her heat only to slam back down hard, the slap of flesh on flesh resounding in his ears like music.

Kagome cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her over and over again, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her every time his hips made contact with hers. Her head spun as she clung to him for dear life, her legs hooking around his waist to draw him deeper within her and the pressure almost becoming unbearable. She needed some kind of release, and she hoped it was soon as little white dots appeared behind her eyes as he continued to pump into her roughly.

Groaning roughly, Inuyasha knew he was close to his climax and wanted to bring Kagome to the brink, too. He grunted and reached between them to cup Kagome's heat in his hand, sliding his finger in and finding that hard bundle of nerves his knuckle had brushed up against earlier when he was teasing. Thoughts of teasing, however, were nonexistent as he stroked her clitoris, the spike in her scent nearly sending his head reeling.

"I-Inuyasha…!" Kagome cried, her voice gaining in pitch as she arched her hips into his hand and tossed her head back as that coil finally let loose and a wave of heat washed over her as her climax spilled out of her core, coating his hand and Inuyasha's manhood.

Her climax triggered his own and Inuyasha shouted her name as he reached his peak and released deep inside her body, his body trembling as his manhood shot his essence deep into her womb in several strong sprays.

The strength draining from his body, Inuyasha groaned and collapsed on top of her, not able to support his weight anymore as he rested his head on her breasts and panted heavily, listening to the rapid heart beat of his mate beneath him.

He smiled. Mate. Kagome was his mate now. And there was nothing she could do about it. A bout of male pride swept through him and he sighed contentedly, nuzzling her chest lovingly and closing his eyes.

In similar conditions as Inuyasha, Kagome's chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath as he lie on top of her, his weight not hindering her breath in the least. Releasing one last shaky breath, Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, running a hand through his sweaty tresses and rubbing the lax dog-ears atop his head.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Inuyasha still inside her and himself lying on top of her, too comfortable to get up. Eventually, though, since they both knew that they had to get up sometime lest they end up as lunch meat, Inuyasha disengaged himself from her and sat up, plopping down beside her and retying the sash on his pants while Kagome righted her own clothing and dusted off her blouse.

Standing up, the hanyou helped his new mate up by grasping her arm softly yet firmly and hauling her up against him, instantly grabbing her chin and placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

When he pulled back, Kagome blinked at him bemusedly, a light blush tinting her cheeks as her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "What was that for?" she asked softly.

He grinned. "Because I now have the right to do that whenever I damn well want to." He replied somewhat arrogantly then with another soft kiss to the lips, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the pathway they were originally heading down before everything happened.

Sighing and shaking her head, Kagome allowed a small giggle to bubble up as Inuyasha laced his fingers with her own, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

She squeezed back.

They never did find the shrieking demon with the shard again.

**Fini.**

* * *

Whoo. **That** was certainly fun to write. XD It feels good to have this out of my system now…it's been _so_ long since I wrote a good, heavy lime and a sexy lemon. Buwahaha! 

**Feedback** is adored!

**_Keiko_**


End file.
